


i could tell

by doodoobutter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emo Levi, Levi bad at flirting, M/M, Sadistic Erwin, soon-to-be step brother Levi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoobutter/pseuds/doodoobutter
Summary: "Aku bisa tebak kalau kepala penismu pucat." Erwin nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar dengan mudahnya Levi, calon-adik-angkatnya, berkata seakan hal tersebut adalah hal yang wajar untuk dilontarkan secara kasual.





	i could tell

"Aku bisa tebak kalau kepala penismu pucat."

Erwin nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar dengan mudahnya Levi, calon-adik-angkatnya, berkata seakan hal tersebut adalah hal yang wajar untuk dilontarkan secara kasual. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan anak itu ketika ia tak berhenti berbicara soal tarantula yang ia pelihara dengan mulut penuh. Terlebih lagi, dia super emo. Bagi Erwin, orang-orang itu terlalu memaksakan diri untuk terlihat  _edgy,_  dan dalam kasus Levi... kalau ia terus berkata  _fuck_  dan  _cunt_  dan memakai bermacam-macam rantai dan memakai lipstik hitam, mungkin Erwin perlu memberinya beberapa nasehat sebagai orang yang lebih tua.

"Yeah?" balas Erwin mengamati ekspresi Levi dari cermin. Laki-laki itu bersender dengan postur malas ke dinding dekat pengering tangan.

"Yeah," angguk Levi. Satu bootsnya menapak ke dinding keramik tempat ia bersandar. "Bibirmu. Kau punya bibir pucat  _atau-hei,_  kemarikan wajahmu."

Jemari kurusnya yang bercat kuku hitam menarik rahang Erwin dengan kasar. Kalau orang lain, Erwin pasti sudah menepis tangan orang itu bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyentuh wajahnya. Tetapi karena ini Levi, untuk kali ini ia akan membiarkan jarinya yang dingin menusuk rahangnya ke dalam. Membiarkan lehernya menekuk di atas wajah pucat Levi sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas warna bola matanya: abu-abu  _pucat-gunmetal._  Dia punya tindik juga di hidung dan di lidah-tepat di tengah lidahnya. Erwin penasaran ada berapa tindik lagi yang bersembunyi di balik pakaiannya.

"Oh. Warnanya cenderung mengarah ke kulitmu. Yeah, aku bisa membayangkannya."

Dari jarak mereka yang tidak pantas, Erwin bisa saja menyelipkan tangannya naik ke leher panjang Levi, mencengkeram kemudian memakunya ke dinding untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi yang diberikannya. Erwin bertaruh kalau Levi akan menyukai sedikit tekanan di titik tertentu di lehernya. Mungkin, ia bahkan akan memohon untuk Erwin lebih erat lagi mencekik lehernya. Tetapi yang Erwin lakukan adalah melangkah mundur. Ia mematikan keran lalu berjalan ke samping Levi untuk mengeringkan tangannya ke dalam mesin.

"Kalau begitu kepala penismu hitam?"

Levi menggulingkan mata, mengerang. "Ini lipstik,  _dipshit."_

Erwin tertawa. Ia tak tahu apa Levi sengaja mengikutinya ke toilet hanya untuk mengonfirmasi warna kepala penisnya. Tetapi, ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia terhibur.

Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke  _booth_  di mana orang tua mereka berada dengan berdampingan. Sesekali lengan mereka bersinggungan.

"Jadi aku benar?"

Erwin menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Yeah."

Levi Ackerman memang aneh.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **DE-MO-NE-TIZED** (lol)
> 
> A/N:  
> no offense towards my fellow emo/edgy people and im sorry if i did get you offended. those lines were meant for storyline purpose.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> xoxo stay hydrated fam!


End file.
